


i got you babe

by twoorangecookies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Randomness, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Life's been kind of crazy and stressful, so the girls and their favorite guys go out for a night of karaoke to unwind, and Kim has an idea of how to get Trini to loosen up.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	i got you babe

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and goofy that came to me, and I had to write it. Thought I'd share while I was at it. Enjoy!
> 
> Song used: I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher
> 
> Your challenge is to now listen to this song and NOT smile, thinking about these two together.

“Kim, I’m really not in the mood to be here.”

Kim pulled out a chair for Trini beside Billy. “We need a night out, babe.”

Trini sighed and sat down. She realized Kim was trying to do a nice thing, but she just wasn’t feeling it. Life had been so chaotic and stressful lately, and being a Ranger didn’t pay the bills. And two kids out on their own for the first time, with crummy side jobs, weren’t cutting it. Trini loved sharing an apartment with Kim, she really did, but it felt like all they did lately was talk about their bills and their lack of money, and she was down about it all. Maybe Kim was right, maybe they did need a night out. Though, she really wasn’t sure that a karaoke bar was the answer.

“You’ll sing one with me, right, Trin?” Kim asked, her eyes lit up in excitement.

“Oh no,” Trini shook her head and leaned back in her chair. “That one’s all you.” Trini noticed the disappointment in Kim’s eyes before she pushed it away at Zack’s offer to sing with her. Trini tried to tell herself that that made it better, but she knew Kim had really wanted her to sing with her. But singing? In public? Not Trini’s thing. So she sat back and watched as her friends made fools of themselves.

It was later in the night, after many silly songs and laughter that Trini had desperately needed, that it happened. The last singer left the stage, and the DJ called out into the mic. “Okay! Next up we have... Kimberly and Trini!”

Trini whipped her head to her girlfriend, who was grinning a million watt smile at her, and she gulped. She knew in an instant she was not getting out of it. But she did try. “No.” She shook her head and crossed her arms as a familiar tune came over the speakers. “Kim,  _ no _ .”

Kim got up and grabbed one of the mics and waved at Trini to join her. When Trini wouldn’t budge, Kim shook her head and leaned in and began to sing.

_ They say we're young and we don't know _

_ We won't find out until we grow _

When Trini still didn’t move, Kim rolled her eyes and sang the next part, while stepping off the stage and walking over to Trini.

_ Well I don't know if all that's true _

_ 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you _

Kim knelt in front of Trini, staring at her earnestly, and held the mic in front of her. Trini glared. Kim pulled it back.

_ Babe. _

She held it out to Trini, and Kim looked so hopeful, and so happy, and Trini wanted to  _ kill _ her, but she also wanted to keep her looking happy. So she sighed and huffed, more than sang;

_ I got you babe. _

And Kim joined in.

_ I got you babe. _

Kim held out her hand, and Trini grudgingly put hers in it. Kim pulled Trini to her feet, and the crowd cheered for them. 

_ They say our love won't pay the rent _

_ Before it's earned, our money's all been spent _

Trini stared at the screen and took a deep breath. Her words were soft, barely heard, but she sang.

_ I guess that's so, we don't have a plot _

_ But at least I'm sure of all the things we got _

Kim shook Trini’s hand excitedly and beamed at her.

_ Babe. _

They weren’t quite in sync, but it was close. And Trini shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

_ I got you babe. _ _   
_ _ I got you babe. _

Trini kept her eyes on Kim, glancing to the screen for the lyrics. Kim sang on.

_ I got flowers in the spring _

_ I got you to wear my ring _

“Soon!” Kim shouted quickly. Trini did laugh at that, and it eased her and let her get a little more into it.

She sang, and as she sang the words they got more revenant, because she realized how true they were.

_ And when I'm sad, you're a clown _

_ And if I get scared, you're always around _

Trini was a little late with the next set of lyrics, not realizing that it was still her turn.

_ So let them say your hair's too long _

_ 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong _

Kim lifted their joined hands dramatically and sang, shaking her head.

_ Then put your little hand in mine _

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb _

God, Trini loved Kim. She loved everything about her. Her heart pounded, like the day they met, and she stared at her girlfriend lovingly.

Kim sang.

_ Babe. _

Trini joined in, softly.

_ I got you babe. _ __   
_ I got you babe. _ __   
__   
Kim waggled her brows as she sang her next part.

_ I got you to hold my hand. _ __   
__   
And Trini shook her head, smiling as she sang.

_ I got you to understand. _

Kim took a step closer, staring into Trini’s eyes, and Trini saw the change in them. The goofiness exchanged for love and longing, a way they had forgotten to look at each other recently. Kim sang.

_ I got you to walk with me. _

Trini squeezed Kim’s hand and sang.

_ I got you to talk with me. _

Kim moved even closer and dropped her forehead to Trini’s, singing.

_ I got you to kiss goodnight. _   
  


Trini’s voice shook at the words, but she sang her part.

_ I got you to hold me tight. _

Kim’s arm went around Trini’s waist and they swayed together while Kim sang.

_ I got you, I won’t let go. _

Trini’s eyes closed and her breath caught. She sang.

_ I got you to love me so. _

And as they held each other and swayed, foreheads pressed together, they sang together.

_ I got you babe. _ _   
_ _ I got you babe. _

Kim kissed Trini’s cheek, and they didn’t even hear the crowd cheering around them, the boys loudest of all. They only knew each other, and their moment together.

_ I got you babe. _ _   
_ _ I got you babe. _

And the last refrain was lost to the performance, because Kim kissed Trini softly and lovingly, and Trini clung to her girlfriend and kissed her back. 

They had each other. No matter what else happened, or what got in the way, they had each other. And Trini would never let that go.

_ I got you babe... _


End file.
